


You are too close!

by racven



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fem!Iruka, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: The scene where little Sakusa is being protective is too cute and i can't help myself from making a fanart of it...TuT
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sukea/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	You are too close!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907569) by [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine). 



> The scene where little Sakusa is being protective is too cute and i can't help myself from making a fanart of it...TuT


End file.
